Hey Journal
by D-Tepes
Summary: Stemmed from an old (and forgotten) challenge. Kyle & Tess get together (Pre-Surprise) and Kyle writes about it in his journal. As finished as it'll get most likely.
1. Hey Journal: Everything Zen

This is an odd type of answer to the challenge, in that it does have sex (though not even vaguely described). It was going to be pure fluff fic, but evolved into this. It was originally summarized as "A heartwarming (note, sarcastic summary here) tale of Kyle, Tess, Jim Beam and ... alien anal probes?" But, well, actually it still could be that, kind of.  
  
This was my first completed Roswell fic. It was written in October of 2000.  
  
Title: "Hey Journal: Everything Zen"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I'd have them all  
  
go to their home planet which turns out to be a nudist colony world.  
  
Rating: I'll say PG-13 or so, best guess.  
  
Category: Challenge Answer  
  
Summary: Kyle and Tess get really close when she's drunk, as told to Kyle's journal.  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine I'd lose my virginity to an alien. Well, that's not entirely true, I may have imagined it after finding out about the Roswell grouping, but I never thought it would happen. And especially not with who it happened with. I'm glad it was one of my friends, well, kind of friends at least and not the kind of aliens who take you in spaceships and do anal probing, I just don't swing that way.  
  
Note to self, pick on Michael about the alien anal probe jokes.  
  
Now here's the story, non-graphic (I have the memories, and I know I'll never forget them, so why should I confess it to you, huh?), of how I ended up having sex with an alien and falling in love with her. And I will note here, that the sex was before the love. Oh, and in case you're wondering, the whole Buddhist thing got thrown out the window here.  
  
Dad was out for a romantic getaway with Amy tonight, and to say that Maria and I were unhappy about it would be redundant. I'd spent some time out alone in Roswell thinking about life, I'd examined how I was currently stationed in life and where I wanted to go, and I thought on my new found Buddhism. I suddenly realized that it wouldn't work for me, it might give my mind some temporary comfort, but I just don't have the patience or willpower to really stick to it right now. Plus, anyone who tries to become Buddhist from a book called "Buddhism For Beginners" has no business in that religion I think.  
  
So this is what was in my head when I opened the door to my home and heard, appropriately enough, "Everything Zen" blasting from the speakers. Tess was dancing around and smiling, two things which immediately made me a little wary. She had her eyes closed and her hair was bouncing around in a way I couldn't help but stand a minute and smile at the sight. Snapping out of my daze I walked over and turned the music down, no reason to get the neighbor's angry.  
  
Tess turned around fast to see what had happened to her music, and apparently she was a little too fast as she lost her balance and literally fell into my arms. I was expecting an awkward moment between us when she started giggling, it was then I noticed the smell of whiskey on her breath. I'd had a talk with Max awhile back and he explained about what happened the night of Liz's blind date, and how apparently his kind couldn't handle their liquor that well... it seems no one told Tess.  
  
"Tess, have you been drinking?" I knew she had but it seemed impolite to just say she was, and I have no real idea why I was wanting to be polite.  
  
"Just a little," she said and motioned with her fingers to indicate about a half inch, then she moved her fingers further apart to about an inch. Then she moved them even further apart. "Well, maybe not so little," she clarified as she started giggling again. I was intimately aware of how close I was holding her, as I seemed to feel every one of her giggles. I shifted her out of my arms and sat her down on the sofa while trying to decide if I needed to call the others to make sure Tess was okay.  
  
Tess became quite fond of my hair apparently, as she started rubbing her fingers through it and giggling. Being a teenage guy, well, I was suddenly wishing she was either sober or that I could find a good cold shower soon. "I wish you'd have been my destiny Buddha-boy, I'd have liked that. Wish it had been you, you wouldn't reject me and I actually like you 'cause I want to, not cause I have to." Tess kept running her hands through my hair as she said this and laid her head on my shoulder. To say the least, I was shocked at what she said. Though she was speaking in a very slurred voice (I'm not going to write in a slurred way in my journal, okay?) I did make out the words.  
  
The girl who had pushed so hard for destiny didn't want it? And wait, she wants me, I think, she said that right? This and so many other things were in my mind right then. I was trying to figure out a way to be a gentleman and yet not ruin any chance for something to happen when she was sober. Suddenly she starting crying on my shoulder, now, I've been around enough drunks to know how the moods go, so I just put my arm around her and let her cry.  
  
Thank you journal, telling you that made Hootie's "Let Her Cry" come into my mind and take up residence, damn. Back to the story.  
  
I was curious as to why she'd drank tonight, so I asked her. Through the tears she said, "I just got so fed up with everything I needed an escape. I never asked for this damn destiny, I don't want to have to love him to save a planet. I was raised to have to love him, but now I don't want to, and he sure doesn't want me. No one wants me, no one from my planet, not Max or Isabel, Michael tolerates me because I'm his sister or something. Alex, Liz and Maria all hate me because of Destiny and now Nasedo's dead." She started crying even more after that.  
  
I don't think anyone had any idea she didn't like destiny. I sat there and listened to her, I rubbed her shoulder with my hand and tightened my hold on her. I didn't really know what to say to her, but I felt this urge to protect her and make her feel better. I said the only thing I could think of, though looking back it's like I was trying to pick up on her, which I WASN'T. "Tess, you are wanted here, okay? I like having you around, you're fun to argue with. And Alex and them, they don't hate you, not really. And Max and Isabel? They want you as a friend, they just don't want the destiny, and you just said you don't want it either, so you're all on the same side. And hell, Michael doesn't tolerate anything and you know it, he loves you for being his sister. And I want you here, I really do." I realized a little late the implications of what I said.  
  
She calmed down after I said that, her crying eased down but she was still nestled in my arms. But, that's when the trouble started.  
  
Now, I'm not proud of all of my thoughts as I was holding her, it seems that teenage guys can't keep from thinking about sex no matter what. I didn't mean to, I felt bad about it, but I'm seventeen year's old and the most beautiful girl I've ever known is in my arms. Sure she was drunk and crying, but a teenage libido doesn't really care about that kind of thing. I remembered, a little late, that Tess could kind of read minds. I remembered right as she stopped crying and looked into my eyes.  
  
I figured I was a dead man, that at any moment she was going to use her powers and poof I'd be gone or, worse, she'd call Michael to come kick my ass. I was shocked as hell when she kissed me. Now, I've had a crush on her since she first came to town. That was obvious by how I followed her around like a little puppy at the beginning. I did what any guy would do, I kissed her back and got lost in the moment.  
  
The moment ended though and some blood made it's way into my brain and I pulled away. I vowed to do the gentlemanly thing, escort her to bed and then go take a long, long cold shower. "Tess, believe me, if you weren't drunk I'd be so happy right now but I know this is the whiskey making you do this. I don't want us to do anything you'll regret in the morning. So, why don't you just go to bed and I'll check on you in the morning." It was at this moment that I realized I must have saintly qualities about myself, or be the biggest idiot on the planet.  
  
She looked me in the eyes, and let me tell you she has such beautiful eyes, and said "I don't think I'll regret it in the morning, but I know you'll regret it forever if you don't. Please Kyle, I'm a big girl and I need to spend the night with someone who wants me." I was about to object, honestly I was. I was going to stick to my gentlemanly saint-like guise... but I looked into those eyes and saw this pain and sadness and longing and need. No, I'm not trying to justify my actions now, I just, I could feel her, her need to know someone did want her. So I caved in, and I guess she saw it in my eyes, because she planted her lips on mine again and we were kissing heavily... that's when I got the first flash of her life, the first of many from that night.  
  
I won't say what we did after we started kissing again, but I will tell you what I saw in the flashes I got from her throughout the night we spent together. I saw her life with Nasedo, her as a child constantly having to move around with him. Her being trained from an early age to use her powers. Nasedo drilling it into her head about her Destiny, what she had to do. I saw her dreamwalking at night throughout the years, going into other people's dreams and imaging what it would be like to be normal. I felt her start to believe what Nasedo told her of their Destiny, of how she had to feel for Max and how he would feel the same for her. I felt her pain at Max's rejection. I heard her crying as Nasedo yelled at her for ruining the Destiny. I saw myself, her noticing me her first day at Roswell. Her attraction to me, her desire for me, her wishes that she was normal so that she might be able to be with me.  
  
She was lying next to me in bed sleeping, I don't know if she got any flashes of my life from me. I was thinking about what I saw in her, and trying not to get a big head about it. As I laid there, her nestled in my arms asleep I suddenly realized I loved her. I loved her for surviving with Nasedo, for the sacrifices she was willing to make and for how she saw me. And I decided right then I'd do everything I could for the rest of my life to see that she's happy, even if it meant she went with Destiny. Though I think she won't, we shared something very special that night. I fell asleep looking at her, my last conscious thought was "I'm turning into as big a sap as Max."  
  
I woke up first and watched her sleeping, again. In the morning, I got a little scared. I was afraid she'd regret what happened, or any host of other things that would just be horrible. I waited for her to wake up, for her to give me some sign of how she felt for me. Finally, those beautiful eyes of hers' cracked open and looked at me. She seemed a little disoriented at first, I'm guessing she was hungover and she just used her powers to fix that (handy skill). I broke the silence, as she seemed to be thinking, by asking if she wanted  
  
me to go.  
  
"No Kyle, I have no regrets, okay? So please stay, and thank you for being here for me last night." When she finished saying that she kissed me, and of course, I kissed back. It was the polite thing to do. You ain't buying that, are you? Okay, so I wanted to kiss her.  
  
I looked at her after the kiss and I had to ask her something, and it was a big question to ask. "Tess, um, does this make us a couple? This was amazing and I'd like to be with you again... Wait, I mean, not be with you like this, well, yes, like this, but not only like this, and now I'm rambling. Let me start over. I'd like to see you again, dating wise, as a couple, and maybe a repeat of this could happen, if you're sober and want it, and I'm making a jackass out of myself, aren't I?"  
  
"Not a total jackass. And yes, I'd like to date you, and to do this again." She smiled at me, and it was a mischievous yet sweet and loving smile that I was a puppy dog again. We snuggled closer and just laid there, for me, this was the most content I'd been in years. I was happy, and I think she was too. I know one day I'll tell her I love her, I know I do now, but I know I'll say the words I've never said before.  
  
One disturbing thought came to me as we lay there, and I had to mention it to Tess. "Tess, um, Michael isn't going to kill me for this, is he?" My only reply was the soft sweet sound of her giggling. 


	2. Hey Journal: If Tomorrow Never Comes

Title: "Hey Journal: If Tomorrow Never Comes"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, if I did I'd live in a big mansion with all the ladies and rent the guys out to all the fans who want them out there.  
  
Spoilers: Surprise Rating: I'll say PG-14 or so, best guess.  
  
Summary: Kyle's thoughts after surprise.  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Last night, technically earlier tonight, was Isabel Evan's birthday party. Anyway, she turned 18, and it seems I missed the real party which included her two timing Alex, her killing a Senator/Alien and her rescuing my Tess.  
  
Wait, I just referred to her as mine. I got it bad, oh boy. I guess now I'm an alien love slave, huh? Tough job but somebody has just got to do he, er, it.  
  
I've decided pretty much that the best way for Tess and me to stay together without the other's giving us any grief is to manipulate them all back together. Easier written than done. I'll see if Tess can help me, see if maybe my charisma can sway her heart.  
  
Max is a bad influence on me, hell, they all are. Look at what I'm writing, I went from being the big man on campus and king of the jocks to being whipped. Not literally whipped though, at least not yet. Not that I'd totally obj. nevermind.  
  
Who is reading this? This is my private journal, so I have to wonder who it is who'd be reading this. Hopefully not my dad, otherwise my ass would be grass. I don't think Tess would read it. Maybe my kids are, that'd be cool. Hey kids, your dad says hi. I also say don't do drugs and stay in school. I mean, don't do drugs. And DO stay in school. If you are my kids and reading this, first I ask, What are you doing in your dad's things? Put this down immediately and go to your room! Second off, I'm hoping your mom is Tess. Ugh, damn sappiness thanks to Max. Hey kids, if you see your Uncle Max and Aunt Liz staring longingly at each other, feel free to THROW something at them.  
  
Okay, where was I before I went off on a few tangents? Oh, I want to get the couples back together. They all obviously want to be together, I mean, duh. A referee could even see that, and they're blind as hell. I think I'll work in order of Alex and Isabel, then Max and Liz and finally Michael and Maria. The heat between Michael and Maria might pop before I get to them, which means my job will be done before I start. If you had told me awhile ago I'd be helping this bunch I would have asked what drugs you were on. And if Max was your dealer.  
  
Also, after a little incident last night I think it's best that Tess and I keep our relationship a secret. I can't decide if I was testing the waters or being a moron when I made the comment about not taking orders unless Tess was doing me. Michael took just a little bit of offense to that. Isabel's mom also didn't seem to like it, but at least that wasn't as bad as what happened to Alex.  
  
Oh, Alex decided to strip for Isabel's party. No one told him that Isabel's mom would be there though. I must say, that's the funniest thing I'd ever seen and the most disturbing. I had to ask him later just how far he was going to strip if her mom hadn't been there. His reply will be the source of nightmares, as he said, "I'll tell you this, I was wearing a thong." As if seeing his nipple wasn't bad enough.  
  
I don't think he knows about Isabel and Grant, I wouldn't know but Tess told me he'd called her and I'd overheard other snippets about what was going on. I'm also pretty sure that Max and Michael will, or have, put a stop to Grant. Which is good, I might have picked on Whitman a lot, but he's a pretty cool guy. Having recently fallen into the whipped male trap, I can appreciate the lengths he's willing to go now.  
  
I think she'll tell him about it, and he'll forgive her but be hurt. But he's in love so deep she could do almost anything to him and he'd still come back to her. Love's great and pathetic like that I guess. I've noticed it in the entire group. She loves him back too, she just doesn't know it yet. That's a first, the guy knowing he's in love before the girl, and admitting it.  
  
I have a little plan for tonight to get them together. I figure that the whole Grant thing means nothing really, so whether she tells him now or later it doesn't matter. So I'll get them together first. And I have an excellent way to do it. I'll detail my plan, and if it worked, in my next journal entry.  
  
I'm writing all this while Tess is asleep in my room, I go check in on her every few minutes. She got hurt pretty bad but they healed her up, but I still just feel the need to check on her and to watch her sleeping. I walked in and stroked her hair as she's asleep, I'm not so sad now about softening up. She's worth it to me, to see that sweet and innocent smile on her face as she's sleeping. I can't help noticing she also looks very good in my jersey.  
  
I hear a song in my head as I watch her, "If Tomorrow Never Comes", Garth Brooks sings it. After what happened tonight, I think I'll be sure to let Tess know how I feel. None of us are truly safe now, and stupid me, this is about the best time of my life. Maybe I should serenade Tess with that song.  
  
In the morning I'll have to see if she'll aide me in my plan, what I'll call "Operation Horizon" (I want to sound cool, maybe even have codenames). With any luck when my plan is completed, Alex and Isabel will be back together. Then I can get them to help me with my most important plan.  
  
One of the things I've learned about Tess is that she's never had a birthday party, Nasedo didn't believe in them. Well, I'm going to change all of that. I'm going to see that she has a great birthday party, I'll already know what presents I'll give her. I'll officially give her the jersey, since she's already living in it, and I think I'll wrap a bow around myself too. I don't think that'd be too forward of me.  
  
Oh, and one more thing, I think I'll hold off on the whole Michael anal probe thing until after I know he won't kill me for sleeping with his sister.  
  
Until later my Journal, Kids, Spies or Snoops. 


	3. Hey Journal: Hey Macarena

Title: "Hey Journal: Hey Macarena"  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them but I wish I did. Expresso Pump imported from Buffyverse.  
  
Spoilers: Surprise Rating: I'll say PG-14 or so, best guess or so for what's turning into an entire series.  
  
Summary: Kyle implements his odd little plan.  
  
Hey Journal,  
  
Well, I think my plan worked out well. They left to have a serious talk, I'll let you now later how it turned out. Unfortunately my plan led to my humiliation and I'm pretty sure that Tess set me up like we set up Alex. I shall have sweet revenge.  
  
This is a long entry, got a lot to tell about, prepare.  
  
This morning when Tess got up, before my dad, we hugged and sat to talk about last night and about the night before (we hadn't had a chance to talk about it, so suddenly I had the fear that maybe she did regret it). Because of dad getting home early and us having to try our best to look innocent. I guess I'd gotten a bit ahead of myself already wanting to marry her and everything and having not even spoken to her about what happened. Maybe I focused on the other couples to keep from worrying about what might be going on between Tess and I.  
  
It seems she was feeling pretty much the same. I guess she thought I was going to be a typical guy and just use her, she was kind of surprised when I told her I'd meant what I said about wanting to date her. I think she almost lost it when I said that I think we should hold off from "doing it" (I couldn't bring myself to say "having sex" or "making love", I'm a guy) until after we had dated more and gotten to know each other in a less intimate fashion. She was shocked, okay? I was more shocked, my mouth suddenly betrayed my. Anyway, I really must have saintly qualities.  
  
I'm going to regret that idea, I really think I will. I wonder where I can get hold of some saltpeter.  
  
So we basically reassured each other that, though we rushed things, we didn't regret what had happened and that we wanted to be a couple now. Though, it'll be fun to see how this goes since she's not exactly been in a relationship before and my last one ended with me being called a stalker. Oh, this will be so interesting.  
  
After we worked out our problems, I convinced her to help me get the other's back together. I learned the trick to it, play with her curls and she's a lot easier to talk into stuff. I'll have to remember that for when I'm trying to talk her out of stuff. but that won't be for awhile. I wonder if Maria can get me some kind of oil that works like saltpeter.  
  
I explained "Operation Horizon", to which she constantly rolled her eyes at the name of. She highly vetoed my idea to use code names. At least I tried. I outlined what Tess was to do with Isabel and about how I needed her to help rig the names. Well, here's what she told me happened with her part of the plan and Isabel.  
  
They met up that day to do a little shopping, to reassure Isabel everything was okay and to get her some late birthday presents with the money she got as presents (I need extended family, then I could get money). She engaged Isabel in a conversation about Alex and Grant, and how she just was concerned for her friend since he was an older guy and didn't know their secret. And, she pointed out how Alex knew their secret and didn't feel any different about her and how much he went through to show to her he cared.  
  
This part of the plan had Tess building Alex up to Isabel, since she was so well known for not wanting them to mix with humans this would be an assault tactic Isabel wasn't prepared for.  
  
I don't know everything that they said, I wasn't there but Tess said that when it was done Isabel called and broke everything off with Grant (which is great, I mean, he's too old for her) and gave Tess a big hug and thanked her. So, the first part of my plan had worked, now for the rest. Grant must have suffered, dropped over the phone, ouch. I really hope it hurt.  
  
That afternoon when we all met up at the Crashdown I made the suggestion we all head to the new Expresso Pump and hit karaoke night. That's the second part of my plan, and what I thought would be the hardest to get done. Luckily, Tess chimed in that she liked the idea, Maria and Alex who are always up for music agreed. With them we were able to guilt the others into coming along.  
  
While at the Crashdown I kept watch on Isabel and Alex and saw that they just seemed to be being casual, so I figured Isabel hadn't made a move on him yet. That worked well into my plan.  
  
I keep talking about my plan, I think I'm becoming Dr. Evil. Who would the other's be? With Michael's new hairdo, I think I could fit him in as Austin Powers. Anyway.  
  
We all met up at eight o'clock and got a table, we then began talking each other into singing. I had expected a lot of resistance, but the only one who really fought was Michael. But he caved under the pout of Tess, the glare of Isabel and the mocking smiles of Maria and Max. Next I proposed the key to my plan, after the groundwork Tess had laid, all was ready. So I wrote down everyone's name on pieces of napkins and put them into a bowl to be randomly selected, whoever's name you got is who you get to choose what they sing and all anonymously. You write the song beside the name and put it back in the bowl then Tess would take it up and get it all in order.  
  
Of course, I had it rigged. Tess held the bowl so I was assured to get Alex's. I had a song for him to sing to Isabel. The rest were random, I think, though with what I ended up singing I think Tess stole mine to be mean.  
  
Everyone selected songs and it was all arranged, right up to the order. Most just did fun songs to torment, but I had a mission and it turned out I wasn't the only one. And I think I know who selected songs for whom. Here's who I think did what. I think Maria picked Tess' song just for fun, it's a Maria thing to do. Michael or Max had to pick Maria to sing what she did, and the one who didn't pick it for her picked the song for Liz. Both of those boys are in danger now I think. Isabel had to have picked Michael's, she's the only one brave enough. I think Alex did Maria's and I know I did Alex's. Liz had to have picked Max's song though, that was the funniest thing I'd seen. And I blame Tess for my song.  
  
Tess went first, and I almost choked when she started to sing Los Del Rio's "Macarena", she didn't seem to know the dance. so ladies at our table got up and started dancing, and then pulled us up to dance as well. Maria was almost choking too, but what a site. Tess figured the moves out rather quick and started dancing on stage. She finished the song and was met with much applause. more for the song being over than her singing of it, if you want the truth.  
  
Next went Michael, who we had to drag on stage almost literally. When he saw the song he almost left, but Isabel was giving him a look that dared him to try. He was trapped, and I recognized the song immediately as it started and tried not to laugh. But Michael did sing it, and in a surprisingly pleasant voice. Just imagine Michael Guerin on stage sing karaoke to the Brooks & Dunn rendition of "My Maria". Oh yeah, no significance to how he tried not to look at her.  
  
Michael took pleasure in making sure that Isabel stayed on stage to sing her song, and I must say I couldn't have picked a better one for her to sing. And she made constant eye contact with Alex. Things were looking up, the mood was good this might just work. It had to have been Michael who had the guts to choose Meredith Brooks' "Bitch" as Isabel's song.  
  
Maria's song was next, and though she sang it wonderfully it was a harsh song. The only people I know who would even know that song are Alex and Michael, and I don't think Michael would subject himself to that kind of punishment. Maria looked straight at him as she belted out Stabbing Westward's "What Do I Have To Do?". That song was so angst ridden, and so true to them I guess. The mood was shot for the moment, but the next song almost killed us all.  
  
Thinking about it, Max had to have picked Liz's song. It had no social commentary, no deep rooted meaning, it was just a fun song. I swear I'll always remember Liz up onstage singing Limp Bizkit's "Nookie". I mean, that song is so not her, and I think that was the point. But I think Liz had her revenge in the next song as Max took the stage to sing Britney Spear's "Baby One More Time.". Of course, the guys had to rib Max a little for doing it. Okay, so we did it more than a little, we did catcalls and marriage proposals. Tess elbowed me when I shouted out "Max, are they real or not?" and made breast-cupping motions. I think my Biker Chicks mags are now doomed. Oh yeah, the mood recovered. but my aching ribs.  
  
Now came Alex doing what I selected for him to do. His natural talents could be heard as he sang Vertical Horizon's "Everything You Want". He kept looking at Isabel but tried not be obvious, at least not until the part of the song where he looked straight at her, and everyone knew it, and sang "I'm everything you want, I'm everything you need, I'm everything inside of you that you wish you could be, I say all the right things at exactly the right time and I mean nothing to you and I don't know why." The Ice Princess met an instant thaw and wiped away tears. As soon as Alex was offstage Isabel whispered something to Tess (I found out later what) and got up and pretty much dragged Alex out. I guess I'll find out tomorrow how it went, but I'm pretty sure it was a success.  
  
I went up on stage to take my turn, I was confident. I mean, I don't have the greatest voice but I don't cause dogs to howl or anything. One look at the song and I was walking off stage to be met by Michael and everyone. They used the "We all had to do it, now it's your turn." Tess is going to pay for making me sing that "song". But I did it anyway, I got up there and started singing "I love you, you love me.", Yes, I was forced to sing Barney the vile purple dinosaur. Everyone was laughing as the school jock was forced to sing an annoying kiddy song in front of his friends.  
  
I was greeted by applause and boos, when I left stage. I approached Tess, I know it was her, and she just smiled that sweet smiled and whispered in my ear "You're my Barney Buddha Boy now." If I didn't love her I think I would have killed her then. But she did at least tell me that Isabel told her she was going to make things right with Alex tonight and not mess them up again. I wish her luck, I feel like a superhero now, I want to look down and say "My job is done here now."  
  
Oh, and don't worry, I'll be getting a little revenge on Tess. I've decided that her birthday party will be very special. Now, I need to ask Alex where he rented that costume.  
  
Until Later my faithful Journal, I have innocents to rescue! 


	4. Confessions By Streetlight, Hey Journal ...

"Confessions By Streetlight, Hey Journal Tag One"  
  
"I need to talk to you Alex," were the first words out of Isabel Evan's mouth after she pulled Alex out of the Expresso Pump without any explanation. Walking out to a barely working streetlight Isabel stopped them both and turned to Alex.  
  
"I kind of got that impression when you hauled me out here. Look, if it's about your birthday I'm sorry, I didn't know your mom would be there." Alex hung his head already blushing, remembering his embarrassment in front of pretty much everyone he knew.  
  
"No Alex, it isn't about that. That was so amazing what you did for me, it's too bad my mom was there. I'd like to have seen just how far you would have gone for me." Isabel enjoys a moment of his blushing, hoping that what she's about to say won't end the chance of her seeing it again.  
  
"This is about you and me, and me and Grant." Acting very unlike herself Isabel looks nervously at the ground as she pauses.  
  
"Who's Grant?" Alex's question catches Isabel off guard as she'd thought that someone would have already told Alex what had happened.  
  
"Remember that geologist who found Pierce's bones? That's Grant. I went to talk to him at first to try and find out what he knew, you know? See if he was one of the ones who Nasedo had warned us about." Seeing Alex nod that as he listened Isabel continued. "So I flirted heavily with him to try and get information from him. I slipped into my full Ice Princess mode of flirting, and he asked me out. and I agreed. And I've basically been seeing him for awhile."  
  
Alex blinked back tears as the women he'd loved for years crushed the fantasy world he'd been allowing his hope to live in. Stepping back so the streetlight would conceal his face a little in shadows Alex found his voice. "It's it's okay Isabel, I understand. I mean, it's not like we really have anything or that we ever really did. I just I just hope you're happy with him." Turning to walk fully into the shadows Alex was jolted as he felt a hand turn him around.  
  
"Alex, it's not like that. I'm not finished yet, please just listen some more." Isabel waited to be sure Alex wasn't going to leave before she continued. "I wasn't happy with him Alex, not really. I was no more happy with him than I am the façade I wear to school. I was using him to forget I wasn't normal for a while. No talk of aliens or FBI or dangers, he didn't know what I was and that just was something I'd been missing since everything started. I wanted to feel normal for a little while, and instead I just felt empty."  
  
Isabel crouched down with her back against the streetlight and let out a sigh before heading into what would be hardest for her, though she was glad Alex was still there. "I didn't even know I felt that way until this morning. And of all the people to point it out to me, it was Tess. She reminded me of things about you that I'd forgotten, things that I should never forget. How you know who and what I really am, and how it didn't change your feelings for me. I knew instantly no one else would be able to do that. You've done so much for me without my ever asking for it.  
  
"Like you were singing, you are everything I want and need, I just never realized it. I've been so scared of admitting I'm different that it's blinded me to the fact that you don't care that I'm different. I know you probably hate me now after betraying you, I don't blame you for it. I didn't know until tonight, for sure, what this feeling I had for you was. It wasn't just some stupid feeling in my stomach like so many describe it, but I do love you." By the time Isabel was finished she had tears in her eyes and was trying to hide her head from sight.  
  
Wiping away fresh tears of a different type Alex said the only thing he knew he could. "Isabel, you should know by now there isn't anything you could do that could make me stop loving you. And after what you've just said, only a fool could walk away. I love you too Isabel, I'm still hurt by what you did but what you've said makes up for it. Now stand up, I think this is a hugging moment."  
  
Doing as Alex said, Isabel stood and wrapped her arms around Alex and began crying and holding him to her. They stood under the streetlight for minutes just holding each other before Isabel softly whispered to Alex again that she was sorry for hurting him. His reply warmed her when he said, "Don't be sorry for the past, it's gotten us where we are now and we are together right now. So nothing else matters." Isabel gave Alex a loving kiss as the streetlight above them winked out. 


End file.
